Made For More
by Pensitivity
Summary: We all know what happened after Danny had learned to control his powers, but what about those first few weeks as a new half ghost hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Meant For More**

 **By Pensitivity**

 **Rated:** T (Just for safety...)

 **Summary:** We all know what happened after Danny had learned to control his powers, but what about those first few weeks as a half ghost hybrid.

 **Chapter One**

The day had been dull so far, that much was certain. But, how much fun could eight hours of public high school really be. Sitting, sitting, and more sitting.

His parents had always told him that he should be paying more attention, listening to his teachers and, "drinking from the ever flowing fountain of enlightenment" or something like that... Danny Fenton was not very good at that.

It wasn't that he didn't try, well, he did occasionally. It was just too hard to listen for so incredibly long. His family had always questioned whether or not he suffered from ADD and he really couldn't blame them. He didn't care in the slightest. All Danny knew was that he was a 'C' student and that all he would ever be.

Unfortunately, that didn't even make him slightly more interesting. He was on par with many of the students at Casper High School in Amity Park, that didn't flatter him in the slightest though.

All that being said, Danny Fenton was about as average as they came.

In fact, when the other townsfolk took the Fenton's into consideration, it was surprising Danny was so average.

With a Psychoanalyzing, brilliant older sister and two scientist, ghost hunters for parents, it was surprising to everyone that Daniel Fenton was so ordinary. Fortunately, Danny didn't dwell on this in a disheartening way. He took it as some sort of miraculous blessing.

Too Danny, life was completely perfect the way it was. Every day with his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, doing whatever they wanted when they wanted (unless of course they were grounded or had too much homework). Video games, going to the Nasty Burger, talking, laughing, and just being together were enough to keep Danny completely satisfied with the direction his life was headed. Especially today.

Danny smiled, opening the door to his house and peaking inside.

'Not a sound...' he opened the door wider and stepped inside, motioning for Sam and Tucker to follow.

Taking in the dark house around him, the complete silence, Danny smiled and made his way to the kitchen.

As he entered, he flipped on the kitchen light he noticed the sheet of paper on the table, a rather large foreboding sheet of paper. In fact, it was so large that part of it had fallen off the edge of the table and was laying on the floor.

Danny moaned softly to himself and approached the note, realizing that, if he had not tried to go into the kitchen, he never would have seen the note and therefore could have ignored it, but that was impossible now.

Sam and Tucker both peaked their heads around the corner.

"So..." Tucker said in a calm and pleasant tone. He was obviously bursting to the rims in extreme hope that Danny's family was completely gone and they could have the house to themselves.

It wasn't that Tucker and Sam didn't like Danny's family or that the Fenton's didn't like their son's two friends, but having your parent's entire house to yourself didn't come along often and the teens were ready to pounce on that opportunity.

Danny frowned, reading the note to himself.

 _Danny dear,_

 _I hope you had a great day at school! As I told you earlier during breakfast, your father and I are going to a ghost hunter's convention- we could be back at any moment. Jazz is at the library and will not be home till later this evening. You have the house to yourself._

 _But, before you get too excited!_

 _There are a few rules that your father and I expect you to follow:_

 _Sam and Tucker can come over._

 _There is a frozen pizza in the freezer. You can have that for dinner. Please cook it conventionally._

 _Homework first._

 _Whatever you want after that._

 _No parties!_

"Who does she think we are?!" Sam said suddenly from directly behind Danny. "It isn't like we are popular enough for that..."

"You may not be- but I have plenty of followers that would party with me!" Tucker announced, raising a finger in the air as if to prove some point.

"Well, I won't be going to that one, Tucker, since don't know any Klingon."

"That was low, Sam," Tucker pouted. "Very low. This is why we can't have nice things..."

"Oh, because of my inability to speak Klingon?" Sam smirked as Tucker rolled his eyes.

"No, because of your dismal attitude." Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to Danny, stretching out his arms dramatically. "Danny, how are we going to have a cool party without your parents knowing and without the debbie downer over here ruining it?"

"Hmmm, oh, sorry. What, Tuck?" Danny turned a little to see Tucker standing exasperatedly.

"Danny, were you reading the whole list?" Sam asked curiously and laughed. "You can't even read two lines on the blackboard at school without loosing focus!"

"Yeah, well, that's not nearly as interesting!" Danny said with a smile, pointing at the list and chuckling. "Apparently my dad's middle name is Eugene, which, in the grand scheme of things, would ruin what is left of my social life if anyone else knew! But, it is pretty funny!"

"How does that apply to any sort of rule?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Danny scratched the back of his head with shrug.

"I don't know... I have a feeling that somehow my dad go a hold of this list at one point... after number ten on the list it has been nothing but random, useless facts... Did you know an ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain?"

"Fascinating..." Sam said as she leaned against the wall.

"Oooooh! Did you know that your stomach needs to produce a new layer of muscle every two weeks, otherwise it would digest itself?!"

"Didn't need to know that." Sam said turning slightly green and shuddering.

"Now that's what I call cannibalism..." Tucker cringed and held his stomach, looking down as if to make sure it was still the same.

"Oh. Oh! OH! Did you know that-"

"DANNY!" Sam leapt forward, grabbing his shoulder and forcing a smile. "As fascinating as this all is," she gulped and shivered again. "I think maybe we should search for something a little more... adventurous that we could do. In the house. While your parents are gone." She finished each statement firmly, hoping desperately that Danny would get the drift and no continue tormenting her.

"Oh," he nodded, laying the list back down on the table. "Ok. What did you guys' want to do?"

"PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!" Tucker chanted excitedly.

Sam put a hand on his arm, ceasing his chant.

"Calm down, Techno-geek! Remember, the note said no parties."

Danny sighed and shrugged.

"Sorry, Tuck."

Tucker deflated visibly, frowning and folding his arms.

"What else?" Sam asked, turning to Danny since Tucker was liable to be no help at all. "Was there anything else on the note? Anything we can't do?"

Danny shook his head.

"No. They only said that I have to clean the lab before they get home- as usual."

"The lab!" Sam cried in excitement, raising a fist in the air, which both Tucker and Danny cringed away from.

"What? I've never seen your parents' lab and I don't think Tucker has either! We could check out all of their cool ghost hunting stuff _while_ we clean!"

"Aw, come on, Sam! You can't want to see that stuff... None of it really works anyway. And besides, you can't possibly want to clean... that's what you really want to do when we have the entire house to ourselves?" Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at Tucker, who also was not really falling for this idea.

"That just doesn't sound much better, Sam." Tucker didn't mince words. He folded his arms and stared her down, obviously daring her to try and persuade him.

At first, Sam didn't seem to have any form of winning argument. She just crossed her arms again and leaned back against the wall, not yet defeated, but thinking very hard.

Danny was just about to say they go to his room and find something to do there when Sam bounced off the wall in the single most joyful way that Danny had ever seen her express herself.

Even Tucker raised an eyebrow.

If Sam wanted to go down there, for whatever reason, then she would find an excellent reason for all of them. She was just that good.

Danny almost blushed at this thought, but was interrupted when Sam began speaking excitedly .

"Tucker! There is bound to be loads of undiscovered technology down there! Danny's parents are scientists so I am sure they invent all kinds of new, advanced technology and things!"

Tucker was immediately sold. In fact, he was nearly drooling at the idea.

Seeing she had won, Same quickly grabbed both boy's hands and ran for the lab stairs. Danny wanted to say something, wanted to stop them, but something deep inside let her keep dragging them downward into the Fenton's converted basement.

Darkness enveloped the teens and they all stopped at the base of the staircase, staring into the blackness.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"This doesn't look like a laboratory..." Tucker's voice whined. "Where are the lights?"

Sam felt Danny shove past her, mumbling apologies as her fumbled around looking for some sort of light switch. Finally, his hands brushed the switch and the florescent bulbs above fluttered to life, shedding light on everything within the Fenton's lab.

All the metal and green shone with a spectacular luster that shone bright in Tucker's eyes as he wandered forward excitedly, touching each piece of metal and hardware as if it were a cute little kitten. His gentle hands stroked tenderly at the new devices before him.

Sam gagged, watching his ridiculous love of technology come to life. Tucker was indeed a ladies man, but nothing would ever be more beautiful to him than a new technological invention, that much was certain.

Danny was a little further inside the lab, picking up pieces of trash as he went and making faces at the most disgusting finds.

Moving inside, Sam was instantly drawn to a large, gaping hole in the wall at the very end of the room. It was like a large metal cave and she could tell that at one point it had been very important to the Fenton's.

"Hey!" She called to Danny who looked up from picking up a banana peel off the concrete floor. "What's this?"

She didn't even need to point. Standing in front of it, she felt like a dwarf or even some sort of small bug. It was massive, tall enough for someone of Jack Fenton's stature to enter and wide enough for two of him to walk in side by side. And she didn't even want to begin on how many Jack Fenton's it could hold inside it's massive, steely walls.

"That's the Fenton Ghost Portal." Danny said in mock praise.

Something about this portal bothered Danny, Sam could tell. But, thankfully, she didn't have to ask. He kept talking.

"Mom and Dad built it so that they would have access to the Ghost Zone, what they believe is the home of the ghosts." Danny smiled, obviously thinking of fond memories, but then frowned again and kicked a stray wire dejectedly. There was hurt in Danny's deep blue eyes, Sam could see it.

Sam frowned, looking up at the gigantic opening. A touch of a smile played on her lips and she turned, running back towards the desk Danny had just been cleaning up.

"What are you doing?" Danny raised an eyebrow and watched as she grasped a spare jumpsuit off the chair beside the desk and threw it to Danny. The boy caught it in his hands and looked down at the suit, smiling at the sticker of his father, Jack, that sat on the very front and center of the chest.

"Hold up the suit by the portal, Danny, and smile!" he did what Sam said and turned, about to ask what she was doing when a bright flash blinded him. He tried to look at Sam, but all he could do for that moment was blink the bright colorful dots outs of his eyes.

"Okay-" he stammered, "I showed you the portal. Can we get out of here now?" Danny suddenly looked nervous. "My parents could be back here any minute!"

Tucker walked over, eyes just now taking in the portal. Sam and Danny could almost see his finger's twitch with excitement.

Danny sighed, looking back at the portal. "They say it doesn't work anyway..."

Determinedly, Sam walked over to stand directly in front of the opening to the portal, camera held up as though at any moment she may catch a glimpse of something fantastic.

"Come on, Danny! A _ghost zone_! Aren't you curious?" She smiled back at him, looking even more excited than before. "You gotta check it out!"

Her smile must've encourage Danny because not a second later, he was stepping up beside her, hands tight on the jumpsuit and blue eyes alight with adventure and hope.

"You know what, you're right! Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that portal!" Gingerly, Danny stepped into the jumpsuit, a smile on his face. This was definitely the most exciting thing he had done all day, and, ghost zone or not, it was likely to remain the most exciting thing he did for the day. Why not take the step inside? What could really happen?

Flexing his fingers into the black gloves, Danny zipped the suit up to the middle of his neck and stared into the portal, face firm with determination. He was ready! One step in, take a look around, and come back out a hero- or, at the very least, having explored the insides of that cold, empty hole.

Taking a deep breath in, Danny stepped forward-

"Hang on." Sam trotted forward and, reached out, tore the sticker of Jack Fenton off of Danny's chest. "You can't go walking around with that on your chest!"

Danny smiled and nodded, then turned to stare back into the large empty portal. He did look scared, but what was there to be scared of- it was just a dark, empty room basically, and he wasn't a baby anymore so the dark should be no big deal.

Sam took a few steps back and stood next to Tucker who, by now understood what was going on. He was watching Danny with excitement and awe, had it been something more dangerous, the look could have been considered hero-worship.

Taking another deep breath, Danny closed his eyes and took a few steps into the portal. His first instinct was caution, but why would he be cautious? He couldn't do that and look like a dipstick in front of his two best friends!

Upon entering the darkness, an eerie feeling swept over him. Soft blue lights lit the way inside the dark portal so that Danny wouldn't trip, but other than that, it was just a skeleton of a machine. Although, that description in itself was not the most calming Danny could think of, given that the place was a tad bone-chilling.

He walked further in, looking the the right at the coils of wire that wrapped throughout the darkness.

To steady himself, Danny let his left hand reach out and brace against the left side of the portal. Only until he heard a click, did he realize he's pushed something.

'No big deal, Fenton.' he smiled, 'Just a switch, the thing doesn't work-'

His attempts to calm himself were cut short as green light began to build around him, his initial instinct was to turn and run, but he was no where near fast enough.

In an instant, the power of the machine had built and was sending a strong electrical charge throughout the entire portal.

Somewhere beyond, Danny could hear Tucker and Sam call out to him, but as soon as the current reached him, he had no memory of that or even thought of either of his best friends.

All Danny Fenton knew at that moment was pure pain, charging through his entire body like millions of bolts of lightning, lighting him up brighter than the most brilliant Christmas tree. He might even have been bright enough to rival a star, he couldn't tell and he didn't care.

From somewhere, there was intense, horrific screaming. He didn't have any time or energy to decide where the screaming was coming from.

He tried to hold on, tried to think, but there was no way. Every ounce of him was being fried like a chicken and he had no way to stop it. He willed it to stop, wished it would cease!

Suddenly, white began to take over the green surrounding him and everything faded from sight to complete blackness. Sounds slipped away, even the continuous screaming, and the terrible burning smell even fell away to nothingness.

Danny let himself slip into oblivion and even welcomed it gladly.

TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The moment the sound of the portal charging up began, Sam and Tucker began running for the machine. They screamed Danny's name and yet, they could do nothing as the green electric light seized hold of their best friend.

They watched in horror as he was lifted onto his tip toes by the terrible charge.

And then there was the screaming.

Sam closed her eyes, turned her head away, and covered her ears, but it did nothing to block out the horrendous scream of her best friend. His dying screams.

She looked back, watching as the electrocution continued. Silent tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

She wanted to run to Danny! Jump into the rays and pull him out to safety, but there was no way to do that! Even in her horror, she realized that there was nothing they could do but watch and listen as Danny Fenton was baked to a crisp.

It seemed to last an eternity, but finally, the portal seemed to be finished with Danny.

It shot him out like a large animal would spit out a piece of undesirable prey.

The wall of swirling gave way to an opening where it thrust Danny out and threw him twenty feet from the portal itself, just in front of Tucker and Sam.

Leaping into action, Tucker ran to the side near the console and in one motion brought his hand down on a red button. The portal gate closed with a whoosh, blocking out the green light that had flooded the lab previously.

Running back to where Sam still stood, staring down at the floor in front of her, Tucker knelt down and looked at the body in front of him.

He wasn't sure what to do! The boy laying before them had to be Danny- no one else had been in the portal! But... It didn't look like Danny.

Danny had black hair, this boy had the purest, whitest hair that Tucker had ever seen! It practically glowed. The jumpsuit he was wearing was Black with a white belt, collar, gloves, and boots! Sure, it looked similar to the suit danny had put on, but how had he gotten like this?

'Tuck! Snap out of it!' a voice in Tucker's head yelled. 'Danny or not- you have to check on him!'

Reaching quickly forward, Tucker put a finger to the prone boy's throat and bent down, listening for a heartbeat. At first, there was nothing. Tucker's heart clenched and he closed his eyes, pressing closer to his friend's chest, willing him to live.

Sam knelt down beside Danny, her heart breaking at the sight of his still, lifeless body. She couldn't hold in a small sob of disbelief. Terror and guilt clawed at her madly beating heart as she let another tear fall, albeit silently. Reaching a hand forward, Sam gingerly touched Danny's new white hair. It was soft and feathery beneath her fingers. She'd always wondered what his hair felt like...

She gasped, unable to look at his body anymore. Sam's body began to heave silently as she held her face.

Tucker pushed further and further, getting more and more frustrated with each passing moment. Danny could not be dead! There was no way his best friend was going to die! Not here, not now!

He was about to raise himself up to begin CPR, or at least what he knew of CPR, but something stopped him dead in his tracks.

A soft moan came from the still body next to to him.

Sam pulled her hands away from her face, turning her tear-stained face to Danny's pale one.

Both Tucker and Sam looked at one another and, quickly, Tucker bent down again, pressing his ear to Danny's chest.

It was faint and sporadic, but there beneath his head was the most beautiful sound Tucker had ever witnessed, even more beautiful than any beep or whir of technology. Tucker smiled, closing his eyes and resting his head on Danny's chest with a deep sigh.

He looked up at Sam and she also sighed, too relieved to speak.

Tucker straitened up, placing a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder, hoping that it would offer some form of comfort.

"We need to get him out of here, Tuck... up to his room or something..." Sam frowned, looking at Danny with worry.

"Sam! We don't know how badly he is hurt!" Tucker whispered harshly. "We can't just go moving him all over the house like a piece of furniture!"

"We can't stay here! What will the Fenton's say, Tucker?"

"They're going to find out, Sam." Tucker squinted at her, crossing his arms.

"Not if Danny isn't actually hurt! Maybe he's just in shock or something..."

"Haha. Shock. Very funny!" Tucker said humorlessly and Sam scowled, balling her fists.

"This is serious, Tucker!"

Another moan escaped Danny's lips as he laid beside them and Sam gasped, looking ashamed for being so loud.

Both friends sat a moment, waiting to see if Danny would come around, but no luck. After another moan and an odd shiver, he was silent again.

"Come on, Tuck. He's cold. We gotta do something."

Tucker looked at Sam defiantly, then back down at Danny. Sam was right, as always. They couldn't just sit down there in the basement. Who knew how long it would be till the Fenton's came back and Jazz for sure would be home late. They couldn't sit down there all night. Danny needed somewhere comfortable to lay and a blanket or two to warm him up, although, considering he'd just been electrocuted, Tucker couldn't see how Danny could be cold at all.

"All right..." Tucker relented and Sam smiled in relief.

Gingerly, Sam got to her feet and heaved a sigh. Looking down at Tucker, she extended her hand to him and he took it with a warm smile.

"Sorry I yelled." Sam apologized quietly.

Tucker shrugged.

"It's cool. You were scared. So was I." They smiled at one another before looking down at Danny, who was now shivering softly.

Tucker looked back at Sam, worry on his face, but determination in his dark eyes. "How're we gonna do this?"

Sam smiled slyly.

TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You know, when you smiled like that, I assumed you had some sort of ingenious idea... not slave labor!" Tucker cried out softly, elbows locked under Danny's armpits and wrapped around his chest.

"Yes, this was my ingenious plan. Sorry you don't approve! Now come on! Only one more step and then we're in the hallway to Danny's room!" Sam hissed back, lugging Danny's white booted feet up the steps.

Groaning and panting, Sam and Tucker made it up the last few steps with their precious cargo.

Slowly, the two moved toward's Danny's bedroom, careful not to bump the boy against anything. They still didn't know the extent of his injuries and while they had decided to move him, they didn't to aggravate anything.

Tucker had wanted to lay Danny out on the couch, but Sam had quickly nixed that idea.

It was shock enough that Danny looked like some punk rocker that had missed the bus to his roadshow, but for him to be unconscious! That would give anyone that walked in the front door a heart attack! No, Sam had explained to Tucker, best to break it to them slowly and maybe ease the shock.

With a grunt, the friends laid Danny out on his bed so that now it only looked like he was sleeping. Well... except for the white hair, jumpsuit, and the ridiculous shivering.

Bowing to some sort of motherly instinct, Sam found a few blankets in Danny's closet and laid them over him so that they came all the way up to his chin. Softly brushing away his snow white hair, She laid a hand on his forehead. It was like touching ice! She leapt back with a yelp and held her hand, looking at it in surprise and then to Danny.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Tucker came forward, looking at Sam with concern.

"He's freezing!"

"What do we do?"

"Don't look at me! Why do I have to have all the answers?!" Sam frowned, stretching out her arms questioningly. "You could come up with some ideas too!"

"I tried. You didn't like my ideas. Besides, women are much better at taking care of kids than men." Tucker rolled his eyes and glared at Sam.

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?" Sam squinted, confused by Tucker's logic, or, in her mind, lack thereof.

"Its kind of like Danny is our kid and we are taking care of him." Tucker explained, leaving Sam to gape at him, eye twitching.

"Ew." Sam shivered at the thought and put up a hand for Tucker to stop talking.

He did and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'll go get something to warm him up..." Sam announced glumly, stomping away in disgust.

"While you're at it, can you get me a sandwich?" Tucker called hopefully. Sam didn't respond, so Tucker decided this meant she was on it. Quietly, he turned back to Danny, breathing heavily at the sight of his friend.

Danny had stopped shivering, which was good, but he had yet to make another sound or even show any sign that he could hear anything that was going on.

What if Danny came out of this different? It was strange to think, but Tucker knew that sometimes when bad things happened to people, it changed them. Not in the way that fame or popularity changed but people, but rather they were affected by unseen injuries. What if something had happened to his brain? Or his heart?

When Danny woke up, would he and Tucker still be the same friends?

Tucker frowned, suddenly afraid of what might come. Gently, Tucker grabbed part of the blanket that had slid off Danny's shoulder and pulled it back up to his chin, smiling sadly at his friend.

"Don't worry, Danny." he whispered. "No matter what happens, Sam and I will still be your friends, promise."

Tucker took a step back to look over his friend. He frowned.

The blanket was deflating at the end of the bed... as if there was nothing beneath it!

Leaping forward, Tucker pulled the blanket back to see that Danny's booted white feet were no longer there! He threw the blanket off and looked up the bed to Danny's face.

He jumped back from his friend with a cry.

Danny's body was disappearing!

Tucker wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice. He just watched in horror as finally, Danny's face disappeared too, leaving Tucker alone in any empty room.

He stood in silence, unsure of what to do or say.

"S-sam...?"

He was answered by a loud "thunk" that came from downstairs.

"Tucker!"

"I don't know, Sam! He just disappeared!" Tucker shouted as he and Sam situated Danny back in his bed, although, at this point, Tucker wasn't sure that was a good idea. Since Danny just randomly slid through the ceiling and fell to the floor below, nowhere seemed like a safe place for him.

Sam was glaring at Tucker as she re-situated the blankets around Danny's neck.

"Tucker, if he woke up, just tell me!" Sam said in annoyance, wiping Danny's face with a warm cloth she had found in the downstairs bathroom. "This is no time for jokes."

"I'm not joking, Sam! I was standing here, pondering on what state out friendship would be in if Danny had brain damage when he just started disappearing!"

"Well, if he didn't have any brain damage, he certainly does now!" Sam barked, glowering at Tucker.

"Sam! I am not lying!"

The girl didn't turn from Danny, she simply sat, trying to ignore as Tucker ranted and paced, trying to persuade himself that he had seen his best friend fade right in front of his eyes. If the situation hadn't been so dark, Sam might have found it comical.

In honesty, she knew Tucker hadn't been lying. He was a joker, but even he knew the severity of the issue. She could tell by his face and the way he was pacing (and the way that he hadn't touched his PDA in over two and a half hours) that he was scared.

But she also couldn't admit to not knowing why she'd found Danny in a crumpled heap on the living room floor. He couldn't have gotten up, not with the testimony Tucker was giving. But how could she believe Tucker's story? It was just too ridiculous!

She turned, deciding that she had put the other boy under enough stress.

"Tucker," she whispered, waiting till he stopped pacing and looked at her. "I believe you-"

At first, Tucker smiled, but his smile flipped and he was staring just past her, fear in his eyes.

"Uh-uh, Sam?" He pointed and Sam's heart flipped excitedly as she realized that Tucker was pointing at Danny. With a smile she turned to face her friend.

Immediately her smile faded and any words she was about to speak died within her as she stared into the brightest pair of glowing green eyes she'd ever seen.

TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Guys?"

The voice had sounded like Danny's, if not a little scratchy, but how could it be Danny? Sure, the white hair was one thing, electricity could do that right; change a person's hair color? But how had his eyes gotten that brilliant, glowing shade of green?

Sam stood to her feet and backed away from the bed slowly, heart racing, breath shaky.

Tucker didn't seem to be breathing.

They both just stood silently and watched as Danny, or what they thought was Danny, groaned and brushed aside the many blankets Sam had piled on top of him.

"Hey guys? What's wrong?" He cringed as he moved, obviously in pain. "Why am I so sore?" He moved towards Sam and tucker slowly.

Sam looked at Tucker and took a step back.

"Guys? What is it?" Danny was starting to look a little scared. His green eyes, though bright, looking tired. "What happened?"

Danny reached out for Sam. Before she could gasp or step away again, he had touched her, but not really, because he no longer had a right hand!

Sam wanted to scream, but she couldn't find her voice, so she just breathed deeply, staring at Danny as he looked down, just noticing his missing hand.

Danny did enough screaming for all three of them. Weakly, he stumbled backwards, his cry echoing eerily throughout the house. He held up his missing appendage and looked to both Sam and Tucker, screaming as he did this.

"Where is my hand?!" he shouted, words almost unrecognizable. ' WHERE is MY HAND?!"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other as Danny tripped and fell back onto his own bed, panting raggedly. Slowly, his hand faded back in place, leaving him staring at it as if he'd just seen Bigfoot or located the boogeyman that was hiding under his bed.

With bright green questioning eyes, Danny looked at Sam and Tucker.

Deep within those brilliant emerald orbs was a pleading that neither friend could ignore.

Even if none of the three friends knew exactly what was going on, Sam and Tucker knew more, and despite their shock, they knew they owed it to Danny to help him. It was his body after all; he would have to deal with whatever this was. The only way that Sam and Tucker could think of to help Danny was to make sure he didn't have to go through it alone.

Slowly, reaching a hand out to him, Sam advanced on Danny, eyes pleading him to calm down. Gingerly, she placed a hand on his shoulder and sat on the bed next to him with a weak, somewhat reassuring smile.

Tucker followed, simply smiling sadly at Danny.

"Guys?" Danny whispered breathlessly, his entire body shaking with fear and cold. "What's going on? Why did my hand just disappear? And why am I so cold?" His teeth chattered and he wrapped both arms around his body tightly, looking at them as he did to make sure they hadn't vanished.

Danny lifted his eyes to Sam, then Tucker and furrowed his brows.

"What's happening to me?"

Sam looked down, searching for the right words. This was her fault- all her fault. Sure, Tucker had been there, but she'd told Danny to go inside that portal. It was because of her that he was going through this. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Danny. This is my fault." Sam looked away, ashamed and unable to say anymore.

Tucker took his cue and cocked his head.

"Do you remember anything, man?"

Danny took a deep breath, reaching to wrap a blanket around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, trying to bring any memories to light.

"My name is Danny Fenton, I'm fourteen years old, and I live in Amity Park." Danny breathed out, keeping his eyes shut, searching for more information.

"Basics are good." Tucker encouraged with a slight smile. "What else?"

"I-I invited you guys over 'cause my parents are gone. We were gonna play games and eat pizza, but instead we went and looked at the lab."

At this, Sam looked even more guilty. Tucker, seeing this, put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. He turned back as Danny continued.

"I went into the ghost portal to look around. Pushed a button on accident..." his closed eyelids tightened and he shivered.

Sam's hand shot out and rested on Danny's knee.

The boy looked up quickly, finding Sam's worried amethyst eyes.

"You scared us, Danny..."

"And if we're all being completely honest right now, you're still scaring us." Tucker folded his arms and looked seriously at the other boy, one eyebrow raised.

"Guys," Danny rubbed his eyes wearily, groaning. "I don't know what's going on..." Sam and Tucker looked at each other warily. "I go into my parent's portal just to try and help, get electrocuted for like thirty minutes-"

"It was like two minutes tops-" Tucker inserted quickly.

"Well, it felt like hours! And after that, pass out! Now I feel like I've fallen from the roof a few times and my arms are disappearing!"

Sam cringed, biting her nail.

"And... you may have completely disappeared, fallen through the floor, and landed in the living room..." She smiled at Danny sheepishly and Tucker frowned.

"I did what?!" Danny shouted again, backing up off the bed and rising to his feet weakly. He began pacing frantically. He looked at his hands and then turned to Sam and Tucker, frowning deeply, eyes wide. "What the heck am I wearing?!"

"It's the jumpsuit you put on when we first got in the lab." Sam explained, shrugging. "The colors just inverted."

"And uh..." Tucker winced. "Speaking of inverted colors... you may want to look in a mirror..."

For a moment, Danny just stared at Sam and Tucker. Gingerly, he began to touch his face and hair for any deformities. In doing this, a piece of soft white hair came into view and he backed away, gasping and staring at the foreign object now hanging in his face.

"No..." With a harsh whisper, Danny spun around looking frantically about his room. Then, without another word, but fear etched into his pale features, he leapt for his bedroom door, avoiding Tucker and Sam as they called after him.

Heart hammering, palms sweaty despite his being so cold, Danny skidded to a halt in front of the bathroom door and shoved the door open. Almost slipping on the cold linoleum, Danny braced himself against the counter and shoved his face towards the bathroom mirror.

Danny's heart stopped and his breathing hitched in his throat. Somehow, he couldn't move, couldn't speak, and most certainly couldn't breath.

In the mirror was a stranger. It was no one he had ever seen before and, honestly, that was fine with him because the strange boy was frightening.

For the umpteenth time that night, he back away from the mirror, hands wandering shakily up to his bright, white hair. He ran a hand through, watching as the hair rose and fell lightly with each movement.

Experimentally, he picked out a piece and, with a sharp yank, pulled it out, hoping that this was all a dream and that he would wake up.

"Yow!" he cried, staring at the boy in the mirror. For just a second, he looked down at the single white hair he had pulled out and then looked back up, watching as his glowing green eyes shifted back and forth. His breathing sped up as he stared at what appeared to be himself in the mirror.

"Danny?"

Startled, Danny turned, green eyes burning into Sam as she stood in the hallway just outside the bathroom. She took a slow step forward, reaching out for him.

Danny could see her mouth moving, and somewhere far away, he heard her voice. Very quickly though, Sam's soft calming voice was being drowned out by an overwhelming rushing in his ears. He didn't know what the sound was, and he really didn't care at this point. All he knew was that his heart was thundering in his chest and his mind was going faster than the speed of light.

Darkness began to creep into his peripheral vision and with one last look back at Sam and Tucker, he felt his knees give way and the world turned to blackness.

TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vaguely, he could hear something, a whisper, beckoning him. He couldn't tell what it was saying or where exactly it was coming from. All he knew was that he really didn't feel like following the summons. Danny Fenton was perfectly content where he was in the misty blackness.

 _"Danny?"_

There is was again. That voice. Something about it made him smile. He couldn't say why, it was familiar and warm and although he was quite content to stay and rest where he was, something made him follow the voice.

 _"Come on, Danny?"_

As he floated to what appeared to be the surface, he heard a low moan and cringed. Whoever that had been, he definitely didn't want to be in their shoes. As he swam towards the light, the moaning became more constant and louder.

 _"That's it, Danny..."_ the voice whispered reassuringly. _"You gotta wake up..."_

It was almost as if he had been stuck underneath the surface of some dreamy, watery sleep.

He felt his body arch and gasp as his eyes flew open and the fog dissipated from his vision.

"It's ok, it's ok." A voice, the same one that had been calling to him, whispered. He felt a hand on his chest that was gently pressing him down.

Tiredly, as his body relaxed, he turned to look beside him.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted from beside Danny, her hand still laying on his chest. "I need that blanket!"

"It's not like I live here, Sam! How am I supposed to know where the blankets are?" Tucker shouted from down the hall.

Sighing in annoyance, Sam turned back and started to see Danny staring at her.

"Danny!" She almost jumped to her feet, but staying seating and instead leaned forward. "You're awake!"

"Danny's awake?" Tucker shouted from down the hall again. Danny could hear him coming down the hall and turned in time to see his friend enter with an arm full of neatly folded towels. Danny's brow furrowed in confusion.

Sam turned to look and shut her eyes, letting her face fall into her hand.

"Tucker?" She breathed, exasperated. "What are we going to do with towels?"

"They are like tiny blankets..." Tucker began cautiously. "And look, I brought about twenty! So, we should be able to cover him up about four or five times..."

"Tucker- that won't work." Sam folded her arms, staring at her techno-geek friend. "Go find real blankets." She said sternly. "Soft, fluffy ones!"

Tucker scowled at her and dropped the towels with a shout.

"You're not my mom!"

He stomped off back down the hall and Sam leaned forward, brushing her hand over Danny's forehead.

Danny wanted to sit up, ask what happened, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He breathed deep, grunting with the effort as parts of his body seemed to creak and groan in protest.

"No, Danny. Stay still." Sam's hand was back on his chest, pushing forcefully enough to pin the boy down. Of course, had Danny any energy at all, he would have easily pushed her away. But right now, everything hurt and his entire being felt weak.

He remembered what had happened, at least, what he though had happened. He had messed with his parents portal and turned into some sort of freak that had white hair, green eyes, and could walk through walls.

Of course, now, though his mind was still reeling, he was able to process the changes better and not pass out again. Seeing himself like that had just been too much of a shock, not to mention all the worries about how he was going to explain it his parents, and not become the brunt of all the torture and beating at school.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Sam watched him worriedly, obviously scared that he wasn't talking.

' _Ok, Fenton... Let's try this again...'_

Taking a deep breath, Danny nodded carefully. He swallowed once, attempting to get some control over his voice box.

"Yeah... Well..." he sighed, closing his eyes and wiping his hand over his face with a weary groan. "Just taking it all in, I suppose." There was no point in freaking out, which, honestly, he felt like he should be. _'Let's face it,'_ he rolled his eyes inwardly. _'If I had the energy, I would be flipping out...'_

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, but immediately squinted and just shook her head. "Stupid question. Forget I said that."

Danny smiled.

"Sam," Tucker's voice floated back into the bedroom as he reappeared carrying two of the fluffiest balls of material Danny had ever seen. If he hadn't heard the earlier conversation, he would think that Tucker was carrying a giant fluffy bunny.

"Are these fluffy enough?" Tucker asked, peaking around the mound in his arms.

Sam smiled and looked at Danny who smiled back.

The only thought on his mind was how lucky he was to have the friends he did.

He watched in silence as Sam covered him with both blankets and sat back down, putting a hand on the side of the bed. Without a word, Tucker joined them, sitting on the opposite side of the bed as Sam and smiling at Danny.

Exhaustion pulling the boy's entire body back onto the bed, Danny leaned back and closed his eyes.

Danny's eyes popped open and he sat up, albeit far too quickly for his still sore body.

Sam and Tucker looked at him in surprise, but before either of the friends could ask what was wrong, they all heard the front door open and the jingle of keys.

"Danny? Jazz? Kids?" A familiar motherly voice called.

Danny grabbed a handful of his white hair, looking at it, not knowing how he was going to explain this... Quickly as he could, Danny began pushing himself back into the bed frame, as far away from the bedroom door as he could get.

Sam and Tucker had both risen by now, staring with trepidation at the bedroom door.

All three friends looked at one another, unsure of what to do. There was no way they could say that they dyed Danny's hair- it was far too white, and his eyes- there was no explaining them! And then, there was the inverted hazmat suit- Danny shrunk behind a blanket.

 _'I'm dead. I'm so dead.'_

Quickly, Sam grabbed Danny's arm and begin pulling him out from under the blankets. He looked at her, eyes wide.

"What are we doing?" He whispered, still looking at the door.

"Danny? Are you kids up there?" The unmistakable sound of Maddie Fenton's boots echoed up to Danny as she began to ascend the stairs.

Sam slapped Tucker, who was also staring at the door, teeth clenched.

"Tucker- help me!"

Without a word, Tucker seemed to get the idea and ran to the other side of the bed and threw back the blankets.

Danny still had no clue what was going on. Usually, the three of them shared some sort of weird telepathy and so it was not often when they had explain their actions, but right now, Danny's brain felt nothing but slowly rescinding fog and terror.

"What are we doing?" Danny hissed, his voice cracking.

A little more violently than she meant, Sam slapped her hand over Danny's mouth and glared.

The two friends pulled their weak companion from the bed and heaved him towards the closet. It was slow going since Danny's muscles were being painfully rebellious. He bit but a grunt as Sam and Tucker drug him across the floor so that his white booted feet skidded across the carpet.

Matters were difficult enough at the moment, but it didn't help when Danny felt a deep chill settled in his feet and ankles. Looking down, he wanted to scream as his feet began to slid into the floor.

Sam saw the frantic look in Danny's green eyes and followed it down to the floor. Determined, she grunted and heaved the boy up higher so that he would not slip through the floor, because, at this point, the intangibility was spreading up his legs to his waist.

"Danny?" his mother's voice was just down the hall.

Danny closed his eyes as tight as possible, trying to even out his breathing. He could feel Sam and Tucker groaning as they moved slowly towards the closet, attempting to share Danny's weight between them, although, as his body disappeared from sight, he became significantly lighter.

There had to be a way to control this though. He had to control whatever this was.

Footsteps echoing in his mind, he blocked them out, concentrating on the warmth at the very center of his being. He didn't know why he did this or what it was going to accomplish, but something told him that this was his only chance.

 _'Focus, Fenton. Focus!'_ he screamed internally, not realizing that he had begun to shake, causing Sam and Tucker to become unsteady as they hurried toward the closet, now only carrying Danny's torso, arms, and head.

The cold in his body began to rescind as Danny focussed on the deep seeded warmth within, the pulse radiating at the very core of his being.

Suddenly, blinding light flashed causing Sam and Tucker to let go, stepping back as two glowing white rings formed around Danny's visible torso.

They brilliant rings moved quickly in opposite directions, in complete sequence with each other.

Both Sam and Tucker's eyes went wide as they watched the hazmat suit give way to white t-shirt and blue jeans.

White haired turned black as the top ring ascended and white boots were replaced by Danny's simple red tennis shoes.

With a thump, Danny's feet met the floor. He stood in place, clenching his hands into fists, his entire body tense as he stood, obviously unaware of what had happened.

"Danny!"

Maddie Fenton stood in the door way, eyebrows lowered in confusion and disapproval.

Danny opened his eyes and turned wearily to face his mom, sorrow and apprehension on his features.

 _'He doesn't know...'_ Sam told herself internally, noticing that Danny seemed to be afraid to face his mother. Sam looked to Tucker who was still staring at Danny with wide eyes. It was like he was made of stone, which meant it was up to her.

"Mom... I'm sorry. It was an accident- we didn't mean to-"

"Mess up your towel index, Mrs. Fenton!" Sam interrupted, running to Danny's side, but not looking at him. Sam patted Danny's shoulder and shrugged. "It was all Tucker and I's fault. We wanted to practice our ghost hunting skills and well, we figured what better practice dummy than a pile of towels!" Sam smiled innocently at Mrs. Fenton who was looking at he with a disbelieving frown.

Frown gave way to a bright smile and she put a hand to the side of her face, smiling at the teenagers.

"Oh, well why didn't you say something before?" She looked proudly at the three, probably thinking of what fantastic young ghost hunters they would be. "Next time you want to work on your skills, Jack and I can bring out the ghost projector and we can get some practice in!" She squealed in almost a schoolgirlish manner. "Danny! I didn't know your friends were interested in ghosts!"

"Trust me." Danny turned slowly to look at Sam. "I am as surprised as you..." Sam just smiled.

Maddie looked just beyond Danny and Sam, peering worriedly at Tucker who still sat on the floor, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Sam waited a second before she smiled and brushed off the silence.

"He's fine. He's just... sad... about your towel index." Sam smiled and slapped her own hand. "Naughty, naughty."

"Oh, it's fine!" Mrs. Fenton chuckled waving it off. "I'm surprised it has lasted this long, but I guess that Jack didn't want to wear a cape today." She shrugged and brightened. "Speaking of Jack, he's making that frozen pizza if you kids want to stay for dinner." She clasped her hands, a glint in her eyes. "We can talk about ghosts and discuss your training!"

Sam almost frowned, but schooled her expression quickly.

"Oh... we'd love to... but-"

A sudden pressure on her wrist made Sam look at Danny. He hadn't turned his face from his mom, but Sam could read the expression in his blue eyes. Inwardly, she sighed.

 _'You owe me, Danny...'_

"We'd love to stay for dinner!" Sam ground out, teeth clenched tight, but it was all worth it when she felt relief in her wrist as Danny relaxed visibly. "Do you have any salad or tofu?"

"No tofu, I am afraid, but I am sure I could scrounge up a salad." Maddie Fenton smiled and then cocked her head to the side. "I am so glad Danny has good friends like you two." Without another word, she turned and began down the stairs.

Both Danny and Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. Danny, completely tuckered out fell back against the wall, and slid down so that he was sitting on the hard floor.

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to look at Danny, who was now panting as if he'd just run a marathon. She just watched him for a moment, unsure what exactly just happened.

"How..." she began, shaking her head in disbelief. "How did you-"

"I wish I knew..." Danny smiled, obviously relieved and scared at the same time. "I just concentrated on the warm feeling in my chest." His explanation was rewarded with Sam putting a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. "Ok, that doesn't make sense-" Danny frowned, grabbing at his chest. "I can't explain it in a way that you'd understand. It's not like anything I've felt before. It's like I now have some sort of sliver inside me that is either warm or cold." He sighed deeply, content to just sit. "Right now it's cold."

Sam just looked at him a moment and chuckled.

"Your something else, Danny."

"Thanks..." Danny smiled, then frowned again, looking concerned. "I think..."

TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It'd been so long now since Danny had been unable to control his powers... Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd accidentally fallen through the floor or turned only a portion of himself invisible.

'Ok,' She sighed. 'That's a lie.'

She did remember that time only his head had gone invisible in the middle of Lancer's lecture on "The Headless Horseman". That had been ironic to say the least. Luckily, they always sat near the back of the class anyway and anyone who sat behind them had either been absent or sleeping. It had taken half the class period for Danny to figure out how to get his head back.

But, all in all, everything was getting back to normal-

"Ok...' Sam slapped her hand over her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. 'That is also a lie...'

Nothing had been normal since that day.

Danny had slowly gained control of his powers and could not use all of them at will and make sure no accidents happened, but that had only been the least of their worries.

 _"Guys..." Danny sat on the park bench, the fading sunlight behind him, highlighting his form in a way that only his ghostly aura did. At that moment, Sam could not tell if it really was just the sun or if his aura was shimmering. "What if..." Danny ran a hand through his dark hair and looked at the ground a moment._

 _Tucker sat down next to Danny, obviously not taking the situation to heart as he took a large bite out of his Nasty Burger._

 _"What if these powers weren't an accident?"_

 _Sam squinted at her friend, watching him skeptically. Danny sighed and carried on._

 _"What if I am supposed to do something with them? I mean... who else can fly, go through walls, shoot beams out of their hands, and do all this ridiculous stuff?"_

 _"Superman!" Tucker shouted as if it'd been a question on "Who Wants to Be A Millionaire"._

 _Sam chose to ignore Tucker and shrugged._

 _"What do you mean, Danny? We are fourteen... I mean, these powers are cool... but the more you use them, the more attention you are gonna get and what are you going to use them for?"_

 _Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Sam._

 _"I dunno... maybe to make Amity Park a better place..." He sat up a little straighter, looking at both Tucker and Sam. "I have the power to change things, to help people..." Danny help up his left hand and Sam watched as it disappeared right before her eyes._

 _No matter how many times he did that, Sam felt she would never get used to it..._

 _"Who has that chance?"_

 _Tucker swallowed the last bit of his burger and leaned forward, looking sidelong at his best friend._

 _"Danny..." Sam noted the look of worry in his eyes and couldn't help agreeing with it. "You are just a kid-"_

 _"A kid with once in a lifetime powers!" Danny stood up, the wind ruffling his hair. He held up both hands now, letting a green glow emit from both and staring at both Sam and Tucker. "I could hide them away and use them for myself..." he sighed. "Or I could use them to change something!"_

 _"No one expects us to change anything, Danny! We are teenagers. We eat, sleep, and loaf off... That's our job description!"Tucker leaned back, wrapping his arms over the park bench back lazily._

 _"Well then, maybe that's the first thing that needs changing." Danny looked at the ground coldly, eyes burning so hot that Sam swore they almost looked green._

 _Sam smiled, catching Danny's luminescent eyes._

 _"So, what do you need from us?"_

 _Danny looked taken aback by this. After the words had sunk in, the boy took a small step away from both the goth and techno-geek, raising both hands in alarm._

 _"No..." Danny looked fearful, almost panicked. "No way. I am telling you guys this so that you can stay out of danger. I am already a danger to you, even when just my powers are concerned. I can't imagine you both being in the middle-"_

 _"Well then you better start imagining," Sam crossed her arms, violet eyes cold with defiance. "because there is no way we are standing on the sidelines."She looked at Tucker, obviously hoping for some backup. Tucker just sat stiffly, obviously unsure of how to respond. She mentally sighed._

 _Tucker wasn't a bad friend and it wasn't that he didn't want to help, just sometimes, he wasn't sure how to proceed._

 _"Sam..." Danny began, attempting to gain just as much spirit as Sam had. It didn't last long before Sam cut him off._

 _"No, Danny." She stepped forward, grasping his shoulder. She almost stumbled back, realizing how cold it felt, but forced herself to hold on. "You listen to us." She caught Tucker's eye and he rose slowly, standing next to the other two. "We are your friends." Sam watched as Danny's chin sunk to his chest, defeat in his shoulders. "We are going to be beside you every step of the way."_

 _Tucker, finally taking a hint, nodded and smiled at Danny._

 _The boy in question sighed deeply and looked at both his friends with a faint, sad smile._

 _"There's no dissuading you guys, is there?"_

 _"Afraid not, buddy." Sam smiled back, looking to Tucker who also took a step closer to Danny and put a hand on his friend. Unfortunately, Tucker was not as subtle about the cold that was seeping from his friend._

 _Pulling away quickly, Tucker yelped and blew on his hand._

 _"Danny! Your skin's like ice, man!" Tucker shook the affected hand and looked it over before turning a calculating eye on Danny._

 _The other boy laughed coldly and shrugged._

 _"Yeah... It's one of those things I can't control, at least not yet." He smiled and his overall expression brightened at a thought. "Actually, I meant to show you guys! I have been practicing controlling my 'powers' and I think I am getting a hold of it! Watch this!"_

 _Quickly, Danny stepped away from the two friends and, with a look around the park, he braced himself and Sam watched in amazement as immediately two glowing white rings formed out of seemingly nothing and spread up and down, revealing the negatively colored form of their best friend._

Sam shook her head, smiling at the memories.

It had been so long since then and now, Danny was a pro at his powers. There was hardly one that he could not control with a simple thought.

'Of course...' she rolled her eyes, trotting forward and watching as her ghostly friend sped towards an oncoming ghost, eyes intense, intimidating. ' He's still colder than dry ice, but I doubt he'll ever be able to control that...'

With a cry, Danny plowed into the enemy ghost, fists green with ectoplasmic energy. The ghost screamed and was pushed back, but it didn't take long before it had rerouted it's path. It was heading away from Danny and straight towards a young child whose ankle was caught in some sort of fencing.

Taking position, Sam pulled out the Fenton Bazooka, aiming for the ghost with a careful eye.

She fired, catching the ghost just enough that his wispy tail was singed. The spectral being cried out and, in a flash, Danny had sped toward him and landed a swift uppercut to the ghost's green, glowing jawline.

The spirit reeled and Danny turned, eyes catching Tucker. The ghost boy nodded to his best friend and in less than a second, Tucker had uncapped the Fenton Thermos and was sucking up the malicious ghost in a ray of blue light.

Sam stood, smiling as a sense of peace overwhelmed her. She watched as Danny landed firmly on the solid ground, allowing himself to become tangible once more.

Holding up his white gloved hands, he approached the scared, trapped child and Sam could just hear the soft words that he spoke, smiling at the tenderness the boy was using.

"It's ok," he said softly, reaching for the little boy's ankle. "I'm here to help."

The little boy had been crying, but it was obvious that he was trying to hide it as Danny worked to free his leg from the wire that had ensnared him.

"Are y-you a good guy?" the kid was young, so Sam decided not to regard it as a ridiculous question. Besides, it was not surprising that this little kid didn't trust Danny. Ever since his original appearance to Amity Park, the town had regarded the ghost boy with nothing short of fear and suspicion. She remembered watching in pain as Danny hid from the town he saved, his own concern and fear keeping his identity in the shadows, even after all he'd already done for Amity.

"Yeah." Danny said, bringing Sam back to the present and away from her annoyed thoughts. "I take care of people."

The little boy seemed to take this to heart and smiled, making sure his tears were gone. His pink face took on a look of curiosity and he poked Danny's arm, frowning.

"Are you real?"

Danny laughed and finished unwrapping the wire from the kid's ankle.

"What do you mean?" Danny sat back on his haunches, tilting his head and resting his hands on his thighs.

"Mom says your a ghost, but you look real... like me." The kid reached forward, placing a hand on Danny's knee. This was a mistake for the little boy. He cried out and shivered, holding his hand to his stomach and looking at it, obviously fearing it would freeze over on contact.

Danny chuckled and carefully ruffled the child's auburn hair, mindful not to touch any skin.

"I have that affect on people." he smiled and nodded to the boy. "You gonna be able to make it home ok?"

The boy nodded vigorously and hopped up happily, no worse for wear. He smiled at Danny and ran off in what seemed to be the direction of home, shouting: "Wait till I tell Mom that I met Inviso-Bill!"

"Hey, it's Danny Phantom!" Danny's smile had faded and he let his face fall into his palm, groaning. "Man, I need a publicist!"

 **The End**


End file.
